The mechanical properties of ethylene polymers, such as high density polyethylene (HDPE), can be improved in some embodiments by the addition of ethylene/propylene highly amorphous copolymers (EPR).
For many uses of the resulting compositions, e.g. cable coatings and plastic car parts, including car panels, fillers and other additives, such as flame retardant additives, may be used.
In certain applications, these compositions may require enhanced tensile properties, such as when large amounts of fillers/additives are present, to avoid excessive deformation, thinning and failure under tensile stresses.
It has now been found that enhanced tensile properties may be achieved by enhancing the complex shear viscosity value of specific blends of ethylene polymers.
The ethylene polymer compositions of the present disclosure exhibit a favorable balance of tensile strength at break, elongation at break and compression set, while still maintaining good thermoplastic properties.